Electronic device manufacturers take many precautions to ensure the safety, quality, and reputation of their products. For example, an electronic device manufacturer typically employs a variety of rigorous functional tests on electronic devices before dispatch from the factory. Such tests may include a temperature test, a waterproofness test, an electrical conductivity test, an insulation test, a current test and a hi-pot test. Each test assures that an important product characteristic meets required standards, and is an indispensable step in the whole quality control procedure before the electronic device is finally shipped out from the factory for distribution and sale. Among the test items mentioned above, the hi-pot test for testing voltage tolerance merits extra attention over the others due to safety concerns. That is, the functions performed by the electronic device depend on the inputting of voltage to drive operation of various electronic components within the electronic device. Therefore accurate and thorough test procedures are critical in order to obtain reliable test results which can form the basis for determining whether the electronic components have the ability to withstand a voltage overload. If the electronic components do not undergo a complete hi-pot test procedure, the safety of a user of the electronic device is in doubt. In summary, electronic device manufacturers are responsible for performing strict safety checks of their products before shipment, so as to guarantee product safety for users and maintain a good reputation among consumers.
Currently, a typical electronic device manufacturer executes the hi-pot test procedure in its production line by having operators manually operate the hi-pot test instruments. The operators then sort out passed electronic devices from failed ones based on their test results, and scan the bar code of each electronic device to record the test results in a factory information system (FIS) for quality control reference.
In practice, the speed, efficiency, and accuracy of manually performing the test procedures largely depends on the consistency and steadiness of the operators. Hi-pot testing is reputed to be a highly repetitive and mind-numbing task that easily fatigues operators and creates potential for human error. This can result in defects and inaccuracies anywhere in the entire test process. In many respects, the conventional way of conducting tests manually cannot satisfy stringent requirements for precise and accurate results needed to ensure the safety, quality and reliability of electronic devices. This is particularly the case with modern electronic devices, which typically have complex interconnections of a variety of electrical modules packaged into a compact electronic device housing.
Therefore, an automatic hi-pot test apparatus that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.